Gone with the Dogs
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Summary: Everything s different. Opposite they lived. Struggle they did. With life full of curses, no wonder they found each other. She s the demon, Hes the human. Shes the cursed one, hes her cure. Kagomes the mutt, Sesshomarus the master. KAGXSESS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everything`s different. Opposite they lived. Struggle they did. With life full of curses, no wonder they found each other. She`s the demon, He`s the human. She`s the cursed one, he`s her cure.

.

_Gone with the Dogs_

_._

"_Samui*…" _Sesshomaru Taisho pulled his muffler closer, warming his nose and covering up his chapped –not to mention _busted- _lips. He was currently walking towards his lame excuse of a home, the winter season bestowing him gifts of harsh winds and freezing snowflakes. Sesshomaru cursed his sire once more, swearing that the old man would gain nothing from kicking him out of their life.

'_Learn compassion and you may come back.' _The fifteen year old boy snorted, burrowing his head deeper inside the confines of his white muffler. He doesn't need compassion. Compassion won't earn you money and it won't feed you either.

Wincing when he accidentally bump his hand against his bruised lips, Sesshomaru grinned amidst the pain. Kicking him out of the mansion also equals transferring him to a meagre school fool of peasants. And apparently, him treating them like dirt beneath his shoe –in which they _are-_ didn't settle in with the mentioned commoners. He won the fight –he IS a Taisho after all,- but he was still rather banged up. And he noted to cut one Ookami Kouga`s legs in the future.

Suddenly, he stopped. He was too deep down in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he was currently rather… Occupied.

"Well, look at what we have here…" Oh, it's the peasant that managed to get his nose broken by him.

"Still asking for more Kagewaki?" He nonchalantly drawled, betraying the predatory glint in his eyes.

"And I see that you brought friends." Pipes, blades, bats, and someone even brought a chair!

"Tsk, you won't get out of here without limping asshole." He sneered at the mediocre bastard.

"Bring it." His words had proven to be a trigger and hell broke loose.

He ducked, he punched, he kicked. Fists flew, noses got broken, blood spewed, bruises formed. The fight was intense, proving to Sesshomaru that he wasn't as invincible as he thought himself to be, but it had also proven to his opponents that he`s above average after all.

He can kick major ass but he can`t prevent his to get roughened up as well.

"Impressive Taisho. But still not enough!" Sesshomaru stepped aside and let the mongrel with the pipe fly past him. Lifting his probably sprained foot, he delivered a solid roundhouse, instantly knocking the boy unconscious. He raised an arm to block the other's attack but inwardly winced when a steel bat met with his wrist. Reaching out with his other hand, he gripped the boy`s collar and dragged.

His skull contacted hard with the boy`s and his opponent was knocked out cold.

Sesshomaru was too focused on his previous enemies that he once more failed to notice the one with the blade.

As the silver haired boy turned to knock the rest of them out, his golden eyes widened when the glint of the blade met with him.

'_Kuso!'_ Try as he may, he won't be able to dodge this one. It won't damage his vital organs but it would certainly be a bitch cleaning it.

However, before the blade could break any skin surface of his, a black _giant _blur blinded him. And all he could hear were the screams of his opponents.

.

'_Samui…' _she said to herself. The snow was cold and the fog was so dense that buckets of thick fur weren't able to give her enough warmth. A lesser dog would've been already dead if it`s in her situation but she`s not a normal dog, much less, a lesser one at that.

Huffing out a puff of cold air through her long snout, she buried her body deeper into the ground, her location hidden by thick under-bush but not thick enough to shelter her against the harsh winds and unforgiving frost.

Her stomach gave an unpleasant growl and the black dog snarled. She`s hungry, she`s cold, and not even one of the humans gave her enough pity to give her some food or temporary shelter. She swear, humans are such unsympathetic beings.

How long had she been this way? Once upon a time, she had been a proud general of the western lands! Her power had been legendary, and her loyalty unmatched, but… What happened? Her power and loyalty got thrown back into her face and now she`s nothing more but a miserable mutt with miniscule power.

She swear, the moment she finds that wretched witch, -yokai or no yokai- she would bite her head off and drag her body throughout Japan!

Her ears suddenly stood erect, the unmistakable sounds of scuffle reaching her sensitive ears. Deciding that she`s got nothing to lose, the dog stretched and yawned before jumping out of the thick undergrowth.

Trotting with thick, powerful pads, the female dog calmly went towards the park, -since that`s where the noise were the loudest from.

Soon enough, she was greeted by an obviously unfair fight. But that`s not the reason she froze.

Silver hair and Golden eyes…

_Is that you, Lord Shoma?!_

Her fur stood on end, wonder, excitement and glee running rampant inside of her. But then, as soon as it came, it ended. His scent…

It's different.

His scent lacks power, her aphrodisiac. His aura, while possessing some strength, doesn't even stand up to her Lord`s enormous one. Not to mention he`s _human _and her Lord`s a _powerful __**demon.**_

But his essence… Is exactly the same.

_A reincarnation?_

She wilted. Then that means, her beloved master had perished… And she knew he had fallen because of those traitors he called friends.

_The moment this curse is lifted, I will render them limbless. _

Her eyes went back to the fight, thoroughly impressed that her master`s reincarnate proves to inherit his prowess in battle. He moves with the grace of a seasoned fighter, the strike of a powerful warrior.

It's as if she was watching her master once more.

But alas, be as it may, her latest master (Lord Shoma would always be her master despite how many times he is to be reincarnated) is still human.

The blade the other human had brandished against her master would hit true, and she doesn't want him wounded while in her presence.

With a terrible snarl, she pushed herself forward and settled in front of the silver headed lad. She caught the blade between her canines, ignoring how it slit the corners of her mouth.

The humans screamed, and she sensed his confusion in the air.

Ignoring him for a while, she crouched low, a rumbling sound coming out of her chest like a broken record. Her teeth where displayed, the blood smeared on them –courtesy of her wound- making it even more ominous than it already is. Eyes the colour of winter itself honed on the young males, penetrating their souls as snout crumpled due to the wolfish snarl.

With a mighty roar that swallowed the sound of the knife dropping against the ground, the humans shrieked in fear while yelling what she is.

With a satisfied huff, she turned around and sat, tail wagging and looking expectantly at her master.

Joyful blue eyes met with awed golden ones.

.

Sesshomaru stood there, cradling his painful arm whilst staring at the… thing in front of him.

Does it even fall on the same category as dogs?

It _looks _like a dog but he reckons that dogs can grow THAT big.

A wolf? Perhaps? But still…

The animal looks like the size of an overgrown malamute, covered in thick ebony fur matted with dirt and grime. Its undercolor is dark grey, almost black and invisible unless being squinted to. While it bears no gorgeous qualities, he couldn't say the same for the eyes.

He didn't know dogs (it is a dog right?) even had the possibility of acquiring such intelligent eyes.

They were like twin pools of azure gemstones, with black catlike slits to further give depth to them. They looked at him with admiration, in which he was a little used to, seeing that he adored dogs as well.

Overall, it's an impressive looking dog-wolf breed. Wonder how it remained as a stray.

He raised a brow at it. It blinked.

"What do you want?" he asked. It wagged its furry tail in return.

"_It's here! Its over here!"_

"_Yes! That rabid mutt is over there at the park!"_

Sesshomaru nearly stepped back in surprise when the tame features of the canine suddenly morphed into something vicious. Its ears were pulled back, snout crunched up with teeth flashing. Its eyes grew feral as the sounds of the catcher and his previous opponents grew nearer.

Sighing, he ran his hand over his silver hair. Sesshomaru picked his bloodied muffler off the ground and began walking away from the park.

"Come on…" Hearing no pawsteps following him, the teen stopped and turned back, watching as the dog looked at him unblinkingly.

"I said, come one. Or do you want to stay here and get tossed in the pound? Im not going to bail you out." The dog looked at him incredulously for a moment before snorting, as if telling him she wont get caught by those idiots.

But it trotted up to him nonetheless, tail wagging and he suddenly wonder why this dog seems to like him.

He guessed it must be common courtesy. He`s a little fond of dogs after all.

_Cats, _on the otherhand…

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the feline breed, not really liking them ever since one clawed at his face when he was still a child.

As he walked, he glanced at his latest companion (the dog reached his thigh for kami`s sake!) and quirked a smile.

"We`re even…"

.

(*) Samui means cold in Japanese~!

Okay… I would tell this now… Sesshomaru would be a little OOC in this one… He is 15 in this fic so of course he`s going to be a little laidback. Not to mention he`s not a yokai lord with a major Path of Supreme Conquest complex so he wouldn't be acting as if there`s a ten foot pole of ice chucked in his asshole. Only a feet or so. XD

So anyway, this is my first OFFICIAL Kag/Sess (Yes it`s FemDom, don't like don't read) fanfic and hope this one would turn out as a success!~

BANZAI!

JA NE~


	2. Hiatus

Okay.. guys... Maybe you are all wondering about my lack of activity... Well... I got into an accident... and as of now, someone else is typing this for me because obviously I cant. I dont know how long I would be gone but I know it might take some time.

My deviant art and Fanfiction would be completely dead from now on... Maybe after a year or so I can open it again.

I have 64 stitches from temple to jawline... my left leg is completely broken and the doctor said I might attend a therapy after it partially healed... My right wrist is so traumatized I might experience difficulty in holding a pen in the future... my left one is still functionable despite the thumb nearly sliced off of my hand...

If your wondering how I got this... well, its in a car accident. Me and my auntie (who thankfully got away with just a mild concussion) was running the car 30 km/hr when an SUV slammed on the passenger side (where I was seated) and nearly flipped our car over. Turns out that the SUV driver was drunk and failed to avoid us when he suddenly decided to do a U-turn!

The said driver is now being held in jail for driving while drunk and causing us injuries, not to mention the state of our car is in...

So pretty much... Im sorry for those who will feel bad and special shout out to LovelyPoison A.K.A; Beautiful Phantom... Im sorry honey... I cant keep our promise...

Dont forget about me... K?

Black Rose,

Signing out...


End file.
